


Worth Living

by Jane47



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane47/pseuds/Jane47
Summary: 夏洛克向约翰求婚了，而此前他们甚至没有提过对彼此的感情。





	1. Chapter 1

他被抱住了。

从身后，猛地一下，夏洛克的脑袋就靠在了自己的肩上，沉甸甸的重量，呼吸很痒，骨头硌人。“约翰……”夏洛克听起来没有睡醒，锁在约翰身前的双手往下滑。他好沉，背部和腰上的重量，约翰不得不站直一点，再直一点，才好撑住夏洛克，他总是怕他掉下去。

他们从没有这样拥抱过，或者说，约翰从来没被夏洛克这样单方面抱住过，如此亲昵而又依赖。他忘了自己还在厨房，忘了手上还拿着刀，忘记了案板上待切的一个苹果，而当夏洛克磨人的呼吸从他肩胛间移到脖颈上时，约翰连他们刚结婚这件事也忘记了。

他所有的感官都能只能集中起来，临时调度，就为了感受和支撑夏洛克·福尔摩斯这两件事。他的同居人，他的前男友，他的丈夫，他的“最好的那个人”。

在一分钟前，当夏洛克理所当然地披着冰凉的睡袍，赤着脚走进厨房，身上还带着被窝的余温时，约翰没有料到这个。没有料到夏洛克会一把抱住自己，埋在他自己的衣领后面，感觉像是埋在了枕头和被子里，就因为还没睡醒。

他实在是没有料到这个，以至于完全地呆愣住了，必须在心里用不同的角度来分述这件事情，好让它显得合情合理。要知道，他们婚前甚至没有分享过一张床，甚至连吻也只有一个——当夏洛克抱住躺在地上血流不止的约翰时，给他的那个吻。

贴在额角，如此心碎，像是亲吻自己垂危的孩子。

再接着，等到约翰出院之后，他们就结婚了，死亡让人更加袒露——他还记得前天两人一起上楼的时候，夏洛克站住了脚步，停在了公寓楼的楼梯上，转过身向他询问这件事。约翰答应了，他们昨天就办好了手续——仿佛这件事情已经存在过了，也天生就合该存在，仿佛约翰就该许下誓言为了他去买牛奶，而夏洛克就该保证约翰每天都身心健康。

但他们之间，从来没有这个……他是说……夏洛克甚至都没有对他逾矩过，没有，哪怕零点零一都没有。而这意味着，约翰甚至不知道夏洛克掌纹的触感。虽说现在想起，并不代表约翰在期待什么——即使他理应有这个权利——也不代表，约翰觉得有所缺憾，他无疑爱着夏洛克，用着对朋友，对家人，对爱人的爱，爱到身体发肤都会微微战栗。身体接触、性爱乃至合二为一，都已经不能再让他们靠近彼此哪怕一点。那么，到底该不该有这方面的交流，自然而然没有列在约翰会忧虑的范畴内，至少，看在上帝的份上，约翰更多的准备是建立在“不会”的基础之上。

可它就是发生了。

夏洛克披着冰凉的丝绸睡袍，而约翰直觉是宝蓝色的那一件，浑身散发着睡眠时分的热力，甚至还带着属于一个男人的重量，直直贴在约翰的身上、背上。而约翰只穿了一件黑白条纹、100%纯棉、机洗即可、所以有点点变大的长袖衫，他又薄又软的家居服，完全不能防御任何一点因由夏洛克而起的震颤。约翰觉得自己的耳后热辣得不像话，尤其是夏洛克的呼吸打上来的时刻，约翰背部的汗毛都倒竖般地酥麻着，他下意识地想要离开这个撩拨着他的怀抱，却绝望地发现也许在他心里九成有九的都是渴望。

而他们结婚的晚上，两个人还睡在两间房。所以约翰吃不准他是不是该有所回应，是不是该有所期待。

“不要。”夏洛克呓语道，接着吐字清楚了一些，声音低沉得让人脊椎发麻，“不要动。让我待一会儿，一会儿就好。”

约翰已经脸红了，他除了对着案板上红彤彤的苹果瞪圆了眼睛之外，干不了什么好事。

接着又是一分钟，夏洛克微微动了动那头乱糟糟的卷发，他像是在约翰的身上深吸了一口气又像是胡乱磨蹭了两下，约翰被他弄得太痒，拒绝的话还没说出口，夏洛克就结结实实地吻在了他绒毛覆盖的后颈上。

“你……”约翰缩了缩脖颈，像是被施了定身咒，脑子里只有“柔软”和“嘴唇”这两个单词。

好一阵，夏洛克才眷恋地叹气，继而用手指代替了嘴唇的位置，拨弄着约翰后颈的一块骨节道：“我今天要出门。”

约翰后知后觉道：“要出远门吗？”

夏洛克“嗯”了一声，声音听起来有点心不在焉的，“明斯克，大概一个星期左右……”

“那是哪里？”

“白俄罗斯。”

约翰傻傻地“哦”了一声，他对那个地方的概念除了寒冷就是很寒冷，而夏洛克从来不会把隐藏的台词说出来，比如他枪伤初愈，不适合长途旅行，目的地的天气又对他来说太过酷厉，所以约翰只能把刀放回刀架上，转过身来接话道：“所以我不能跟着一起去，对吗？”

夏洛克点了点头，他早就收回的手已经插回自己的衣兜，脸上完全不显山露水，像是刚刚的一切不过约翰的幻觉，甚至连对站的距离都跟原来一模一样。

约翰忽然不知道该拿什么表情出来，他感到猛烈而又突然的无所适从，接着便看到夏洛克冲他伸出手，不，冲他身后——梳理台上的咖啡杯——伸出手。

“黑咖啡？”

“对！对……还有你的两块糖。”约翰烦躁又羞愧地低头。

“噢，谢谢。”夏洛克一脸正经道，接着端着半凉的咖啡，跟约翰错身走进起居室，把约翰和碎了一地的空想丢在了一起。

好半天，约翰才收拾好了心情，端着两人的早餐走出厨房。他们一般早上不下厨，靠烤吐司机或者哈德森太太，晚上订外卖，微波烹制半成品，总之不会自己下厨。

约翰将盘子放在了夏洛克身前的茶几上，又捧着自己的盘子坐回桌前，他按开了电脑屏幕，听到夏洛克问他：“这是什么？”

约翰头也没回道：“吃就是了。”

“鹰嘴豆？……”勺子舀起番茄汁的声音，接着翻戳着炒蛋，勺子边缘刮蹭盘底，“我从来不吃这种迷你甘蓝……”哪怕不用看，约翰也能看见夏洛克在撇嘴了，幸好咀嚼声之后夏洛克没再吐露什么评价或者要求。

等看完了一整个系列的宠物精选视频后，约翰终于收拾干净了盘子，他对自己做的食物有种再难吃也不嫌弃的胸怀在里面，但等他终于转过身时，夏洛克的长沙发上只剩下一件睡袍，茶几上的盘子倒是出人意料的一干二净了。

约翰好奇地站起身，收了两个空盘，走到厨房发现他切好的果盘也不见了，只有走廊尽头的房门半掩。

也许他在收拾行李？约翰站在门口停了下来，或者是在换衣服？约翰花了两秒钟挣扎，到底要不要敲门？侧面的浴室门却被突然打开了。约翰吓了一跳，被人抓包的心虚劲还没反应过来，夏洛克就拖着他的手腕一把将他拽了进去。

“你站在我房间门口做什么？”夏洛克从镜柜里拿出须后水拍在脸上，冲靠在墙角上的约翰问道。

约翰的心思却放在夏洛克裸着上身这件事上。

于是夏洛克又问了他一遍：“找我有事？”

“我……”约翰眨着眼睛，处理速度慢了好几拍，“看看你有没有什么要帮忙的……”

“你把我的那本彼特拉克放到哪儿去了？我想带上。”

“彼特拉克？……”约翰舔了舔嘴角，接着想起什么，道：“上次借给茉莉了，她还没还。”

“不要随便把我的书借给别人，小医生。”夏洛克装作很凶地在镜子里看了约翰一眼，不知道为什么，这让约翰觉得有点好笑，所以他也真的笑了出来，道：“茉莉是你的朋友。”

“不，她会在看书的时候喝酒，酒不离手……”夏洛克皱着眉否定道：“我想我要重新买一本回来了，如果她还给你，记得让她留着那本吧。”

“你自己糟蹋起来不比那更过分？”

“那是我的书，我想怎样就怎样。”夏洛克用毛巾沾了水捂住脸道，那样子对于约翰来说很是新奇，至少，在此之前，他可没有机会观摩他室友洗漱的过程——任何一个正常男人都不会这么做。接着夏洛克放下了毛巾，转过身对约翰教育道：“反倒是你，你知道你有义务替我拒绝这些不合理的要求吧？哪怕是雷斯垂德也不行。”

“……我真是一点也不惊讶在你心里格雷戈比茉莉的地位要高……”

“我拥有婚姻是事实，”夏洛克理所当然地理了理头发，接着又道：“而且雷斯垂德作为无耻和得寸进尺的典范，仅在于麦克罗夫特之下。”

约翰冲夏洛克忍不住露出一个喜爱的笑，说真的，他自己都还不能这么坦然地就说出他结婚了这句话。但是夏洛克可以，况且他对人性的了解之深总是令约翰感到惊奇。

等到夏洛克那套复杂而细致的整理活计做完，他转过身来对着脸上还留着一点笑意的约翰，极具攻击性地逼近道：“看好了？不好奇了？”

“是的，我今天还要去趟诊所……所以……”约翰转身想去够把手开门，意料之中地被夏洛克拦了下来，约翰假装抱怨而又无可奈何地皱了皱眉。

演技太差，两个人脸上不能意味再明显的神情让彼此都有些想笑，“转过去。”夏洛克看着约翰的眼睛道。

“嗯？”

“就……转过去。快点。”

约翰将信将疑地转了个身，面朝墙角。夏洛克顺势按住了约翰的肩膀，又从后勾下了他的圆领……约翰以为会有吻或者比吻更过分的事情，但好半天都只能听见夏洛克的呼吸声。

“夏洛克？……”约翰不安地喊他的名字，想回头又被按回去盯着浴室墙面的瓷砖缝隙。

好一会儿，夏洛克才开口道：“我去明斯克，少说要五天……”

“没错……你说过？”约翰困惑道。

“每次办案结束，你最先干什么？”

“……泡茶？”

“味道如何？”

“像是活过来了。”约翰发自内心道。

“所以，”夏洛克又在一模一样的位置落下吻道：“等我回来再办你，听懂了吗？”

约翰“腾”地红了脸，懂得不能再懂。


	2. Chapter 2

五天的时间不过一眨眼，之前他去都柏林一趟再回来，夏洛克都没有发现过他出门。所以按理来说，这应该很容易。

他住院的时候，夏洛克有足够的时间在家里糟蹋东西，以至于约翰环视整个221B，都不知道该坐在哪儿。于是，约翰趁夏洛克不在，把221B里外打扫了个透彻。他干得很慢，光这一项任务就花掉了三天时间：第一天除尘，第二天整理，第三天收尾。

当第三天晚上，哈德森太太端着一盘食物上楼来看约翰时，起居室已经整洁一新了。

“他可不怎么体贴人不是吗？”

“什么？”约翰手里握着一沓夏洛克散在琴架上的琴谱，上面潦草地画着些音符，回过头来看到他们的房东太太把食物放在了厨房桌上。

“我说夏洛克。你们刚结婚就该出去度蜜月！而不是把你留在这儿打扫房间。”

“我反正也没什么事情可做。”约翰走过来，闻了闻食物，愉悦地称赞了一句“好香”。

哈德森太太微笑着问他：“诊所那边呢？”

“暂时还不用去。但我不知道，也许以后也不用去了也说不定。”约翰坦然，他之前住了太长时间的医院，远远超出他可以支配的假期，出院之后诊所对他变相的宽松看起来离辞退不远。

“噢那我想你可以写写你的……博客？是这个词吗？”

“我也不用每天都绕着夏洛克打转。”约翰倒了一杯茶给哈德森。

“噢先围着他转吧，这样的日子早晚会过去的，等你不想围着他打转的时候，可就没机会了。”

“你是指……？”约翰眨眨眼。

“离婚。当然。”

“……”

“所以去度个蜜月，这可是婚姻里最好的一段日子了亲爱的。”哈德森太太一脸过来人的表情，“没有人需要洗碗，没有人需要做家务，只用尽情地感受彼此。”

“咳！”约翰打断了她。

“哦约翰，用不着害羞，”哈德森太太一副约翰少见多怪的样子道：“你们应该有一个，人人都有，约翰。”

“我们……”约翰皱着眉，“我确定……我们不是很想要这个……”事实上，他从来没跟夏洛克讨论过这个问题，换个地方旅行？夏洛克讨厌不必要的出门。何况他嫌恶这种感觉，好像婚姻一定会是某种越过越不如人意的差事，接着以不欢而散而收尾。

“你们还有时间考虑，”哈德森太太说着走过来按了按约翰的背，她对约翰道：“但是婚姻会改变一个人的。你们的相处方式会有变化，难免带来矛盾不是吗？留下一段美好的回忆没有什么不好，约翰。”

完全难以招架——但约翰此时又很难找一个有效的借口脱身，他冲着房东太太礼貌地微笑。好在对方晚上有约，很快离开了。

厨房吧台上的实验器具都刷得雪亮，哈德森太太放了一整份鱼柳和蔬菜泥放在那里。约翰坐在平常夏洛克工作的位置上吃饭，视线正好向右能穷极到窗前秃楞楞的黑色琴架，向左可以看见他自己的方格沙发。整个221B也空了下来，夏洛克不在，左右缺了点什么，饭后约翰将整理好的琴谱又打散了放回去，才满意地收手。

 

到了第五天。第五天夏洛克还没有回来。

明斯克大雪，夏洛克被滞留机场，和约翰两个人有一搭没一搭地发着短信聊天，内容都是些琐事。明斯克比伦敦早两个小时入夜，夏洛克一到十二点就关了手机，赶约翰去睡觉。

然而根本睡不着，翻来覆去一整夜，一睁眼已经是第二天中午。夏洛克发短信说他落在了希思罗机场，接机是没可能的，况且约翰也不能帮忙拎行李。

但至少，夏洛克到家的时候，约翰还是下楼去迎了迎，两人站在走廊里互看了好一阵，约翰才有些不好意思地想起应该先让夏洛克进屋再说。

夏洛克却没有动作，反而看着约翰，像是在捕捉每一丝信息，这个表情约翰太过熟稔，忍不住出声打断了夏洛克：“演绎出来我在家都干了什么吗？”

夏洛克没说话，只是微妙地递了一个眼神，而约翰读得出其中的意思：你认为我可能会不知道吗？

“那就说来听听。”约翰抿了一个微笑，他们都对这样的环节乐此不疲，而对于约翰来说，则更像是儿时一周一次才能够看到的科学创意节目，满目惊奇，心向往之。

“富于挑战精神的华生医生，那么作为交换……”夏洛克端着地站在原地，手里拎着黑色的皮箱，连黑色的手套也没有摘，只是绕着约翰微微转了半圈，胸有成竹的微笑出现在他脸上，“当我演绎完你时，你总也该演绎一下我，好来让我看看你跟在我身边这么久，究竟有没有进步。”

约翰为了夏洛克的拿腔拿调而着恼地笑了起来，他睁着圆圆的眼睛，沙金色的头颅随着夏洛克的步伐而微微移动，安静地询问道：“那么，大侦探福尔摩斯，你想演绎些什么呢？”

夏洛克闻声停下脚步，他从约翰衣服上的折痕看到他的站姿，眼底的眼袋到今天新选的衣服，最后回到约翰的脸：“……你睡得很晚，等了我很久。”

约翰立马辩白道：“没有，”夏洛克盯了他一眼，约翰又改口道：“才没那么夸张。”

夏洛克满意地笑了笑，那个笑容实在是有些过分，让约翰心虚地转移开了视线，不自在地清着嗓子。夏洛克便直接拎着东西步上221B的台阶，风一样地旋上了阶梯，刚一在起居室的门口站定，眼神一扫，立马放下行李大步跨了过去抱怨道：“你又收拾了我的琴谱！”

跟在他后面的约翰闻声直接笑了出来，被夏洛克的眼刀一逼，只剩下一脸的无辜样。

 

此次出行，据夏洛克的描述，委托人完全不值一提——“我怀疑他连二十六个英文字母的顺序都不知道。”——他的大部分精力放在了对当地的研究上。约翰本想问问看他都研究了什么，但彼时的夏洛克享用完了热水澡，正陷在沙发里有一搭没一搭地吃着东西，脸上全写着安逸和困顿，这让约翰把不相干的话题统统丢到了脑后。

这一沉默便持续到了夏洛克回房间补眠，约翰问他要不要准备他的晚饭，夏洛克只摆了摆手，消失在走廊尽头。

事实上，直到那天过去，约翰也没等到夏洛克半夜来敲他的门。开玩笑，他总不能问他，你为什么还不打算履行你说过的话吧？

 

隔天早上，他们又相敬如宾地坐在了一起吃早餐，夏洛克浏览着报纸，全神贯注，不容打扰的样子，让约翰的眼神在报纸背面绕了几圈，最后收了回来。

他整理夏洛克带回来的资料和文件，通过那些（绝大部分是冲着委托人）不耐烦的表述，渐渐把这个案子摸出了脉络。冰天雪地的明斯克，喝醉的东欧小子不小心捅死了自己吃醋的女友，约翰百思不得其解，为何这样一个低于三分的案子能够请到夏洛克*，光是那层层叠叠的手续，就够人烦的了。  也许他疏漏了什么原因，约翰想。

而后一天，他们各自坐在桌前用着自己的电脑，彼此相对无言。直到日暮时分，夏洛克忽然抬头问了坐在他对面的约翰一句，“你有想去的地方吗？”

“嗯？”约翰不解地回望夏洛克，花了几秒才反应过来，“你是在问我想去哪里……？”

“度假，旅游，旅行，远行，游览，观光……你想用哪个词都可以。”夏洛克盯着自己的电脑屏幕，侧脸在窗外的光线下显得没有平日锋利。

“咳，你是在邀请我跟你一起？”

“讨厌重复，”夏洛克小声抱怨：“直接告诉我就好了。”

“我觉得，在普通人的字典里，你现在是在规划一个……”约翰死活说不出口那个词，眼前全是房东太太神采奕奕的脸：你们应该有一个！

“蜜月旅行。如果这是你要用的词的话，看在上帝的份上，你快要沦为哈德森的层次了。”夏洛克似乎受不了似地挑了挑眉。

当然了，他们那好心的房东太太当然会游说每一个房客，而不单单只有约翰，“所以，这真的是？我们两个要去蜜月旅行？”约翰往后一靠，借着椅背稳住自己，他看着夏洛克，觉得不可思议。

“嗯……是的，如果你同意的话。事实上，在名义上你有一半的决定权。”

“为什么？你讨厌出门。”

“我讨厌不必要的出门。”

“我没看出来蜜月有什么必要。”约翰的视线又转回他眼前的屏幕上，心不在焉地滚动着鼠标，什么页面都没有看进去。

夏洛克愣了一下，他抬起头来看向约翰的脸，困惑道：“你不想有一个吗？”

“要它做什么，创造一段美好回忆拿来怀念吗？”

“…我以为你也会想要一个，既然人人都有。”

“不。为什么我会想要？”

夏洛克没出声，他抿着嘴角看屏幕的样子像是没听见约翰说了什么，好一会儿才道：“你不会想被打扰的。”他细长的手指随着话语轻轻敲着键盘的边缘，像是某种不安的细节。

“哦，”约翰也装作正经地清了清嗓子，“那么也许我们可以给哈德森太太订一张机票。”

“啊，不错的主意。约翰。”

“当然，我的工作就是给人建议。”

接着又是几秒阒然无声，夏洛克再次确认道：“所以没有旅行？”

“没有。”

“…你确定你不是在委屈自己的喜好之类的吗？”

“上帝耶稣，如果我想出门我会的，但不是为了出门而出门……我宁愿听你在家里拉小提琴发疯。”

“哦，”夏洛克脸上带着某种探究和接受新数据的表情，“好的。好，这很有趣。” 接着又低下头看向屏幕，但凡夏洛克用电脑时，敲击声就不会停止，所以约翰知道不止是他一个人很在意。在意每一点细碎的琐事，只因为关乎到对方，所以事事考量。

“221B就很好，”约翰从屏幕后抬起眼，看向夏洛克，声音很轻又很缓，“非常好。无与伦比。我收到过的最棒的邀请……所以，足够了。”

夏洛克回了他一个毋庸置疑的笑容，隐在光线里的眉眼细节无一不温柔。


	3. Chapter 3

“我们真的要这样吗？”

“对。”

“可是……”

“快点。”他轻轻推了一下约翰的肩，接着又道：“听话。”

“别用这种语气跟我说话，我又不是你三岁的儿子。而且我以为我们在玩某种谁先说话谁就输了的游戏——鉴于我们两天多没有说过话了，我单方面说的不算。”

“怎么会呢，到浴室等我，好男孩。”

“嘿！我可没说答应你了。”

“那么就你自己去——我已经等不及了，约翰——如果你肯快一点，现在我们已经完成一半了，”他用双手捂住约翰的耳朵直接抬起了他的脑袋，像是要吻他一样地盯着他的眼睛，“而且，你不是也等了很久吗？你不想做？”

约翰脸红得不行，手上还抱着一整袋他并不陌生的工具，那个神经病侦探就青天白日地准备这些东西，好几天，连话都不说，冷冰冰得像是两个人吵了架。约翰已经大度地不跟他计较了，谁知道在刚刚，他又猛地塞给自己，还附赠了一大堆实施计划……林林总总，就是他要为夏洛克做好“准备”。毋庸置疑，这实在太超出约翰的承受限度，他觉得脸上快要冒烟了，可夏洛克还抓着他不放。

“所以，快点。约翰，我不想浪费时间。”

到底谁在浪费时间！而且有必要搞得像是完成危机使命一样吗？约翰翻了一个白眼，然而他还是在夏洛克的手里转了一个身，心情万般复杂地往走廊深处走去。要知道他俩还站在厨房的关口处，工作台上绿色灯罩的金属长灯管明晃晃地照着约翰的无所遁形。但当他转过身去，夏洛克却又抓住了他的手腕，约翰从光源里慢慢离开的背影牵住了夏洛克，所以他必须把他抓回来，把他困在墙壁和自己之间。

“又干嘛？”约翰仰脸皱着眉头，既不耐烦又很困惑。

夏洛克缓缓低下头道：“先收点利息……”

接着，约翰就只能听见自己的心跳了，好一会儿，他才又听到夏洛克的心跳，胸口对胸口，搏动在他的彼此的胸膛里。

夏洛克好不容易放开了他，两个人隐在暗处互相对着喘气，样子很好笑，但夏洛克顾不上笑，他稍稍揽着约翰的腰几乎要抱到约翰双脚离地。约翰不得不靠着墙，扶着夏洛克的肩膀，帮他稳住自己，停不下来的笑声几乎要哑到嗓子里：“你到底有什么毛病？”

“不够高。再来一次。”

这次除了心跳声，还有吓人的温度，甚至很湿润，约翰觉得有点过了，他不知道自己有没有发出声音，总之夏洛克很喜欢轻轻咬他。

等终于被放下时，约翰觉得过去了一个世纪，腿脚都有些发软，夏洛克没有比他好到哪里去，两个人靠在一处做战略性撤退，彼此的手还放在彼此身上。

“喜欢这个？”

“嗯。”夏洛克的声音已经低了下来。

听到对方这么说，约翰有些忍不住想要跟夏洛克就这样待在这里，如果只有这样他也会觉得满足。但没过一会儿，夏洛克便催着他快去做准备，他现在命令约翰做事，比以前还要顺手，软硬兼施，坑蒙哄骗，无所不用其极。

 

待到一切就绪，约翰按下冲水按钮，把所有证据毁尸灭迹。他已经脸红到麻木，又麻木到些许不耐烦，但想着夏洛克就在浴室外面等着……他瞬间又回到之前的状态。

浴室里点着小灯，约翰又检查了所有东西，接着对着镜子洗了一遍脸，才走到门口清了清嗓子，夏洛克便走进来把他牵进了卧室。

卧室里很暗，只有床尾笼在半扇灯光月光里，水样的白纱会荡出柔软的影子，而在约翰的印象里，比那更要柔软的是夏洛克的一张双人床。夏洛克在床边时不时地来回走动，他将椅子从窗前搬到床边，又从靠门的那一边移到另一边。约翰不习惯软床，谨慎地半坐在床边看夏洛克折腾——当夏洛克第三次想要挪动椅子的位置时，约翰终于让他停了下来。

这下两个大男人都坐在了床边，气氛紧张，尴尬和难为情一齐碾过呼吸，夏洛克盯着约翰看，而约翰盯着门缝看。过了不知有多久，久到约翰以为自己下一秒就要夺门而出的时候，夏洛克才忽然开口道：“约翰……”

约翰屏住呼吸。

夏洛克又道：“希望你不要生气。”

“……？”

“我刚刚发现我忘记准备了——”

避孕套？还是润滑剂？

“——戒指。”夏洛克声音又轻又郑重，完全引得约翰转头来望他，“你要成为我的了，我希望你有我的戒指，我也会有你的戒指。”

约翰没有再问他为了什么，当然是为了纪念，为了证明，为了让一切的有眼无珠明白，他们是怎样站在了一起。约翰看了一会儿夏洛克身后月光笼罩着的床尾，还有那一条明亮的柔软床单，又看回夏洛克背光而深的眼眸，点头说好，说：“我们明天就去挑戒指，或者订一对，刻你的名字也刻我的名字。”

于是夏洛克满意地点了点头，小孩似的，又从口袋里掏出了一瓶润滑和刚从盒子里拆出来的一整条避孕套，他两指夹着那一条锡箔纸，晃了晃道：“如果润滑不够我们再用？我想先试试不戴的感觉。”

约翰也答应了，看着夏洛克把避孕套丢在了床头，倾身过来搂住自己的腰压过一个沉重且让人颤抖的吻。

他当然撑不住夏洛克，几乎是在夏洛克的手臂间倒向了床头，柔软的靠垫得当地服贴着腰部，夏洛克就是在这个时候撩起他的衣服的。劲瘦有力的手指，微微粗糙的掌心，握在他腰侧的整只手都热烫得要命，约翰抖着声音压抑地闷哼了一声，为这完全超载的感官体验。而夏洛克仅仅只是用指背轻佻地上下游走一回，把那些感慨全部嘴唇对嘴唇地喂进约翰肚子里，好半天，他才放开约翰道：“我离开的那几天里……”

约翰抓紧空隙喘了一口气，“你确定你现在想说话？”他皱着眉看着夏洛克一副打算长篇大论的样子。夏洛克笑着看了约翰一眼，约翰脸红了一下，接着听夏洛克继续道：“在外面怎样都睡不着，没闭上眼就醒了，”约翰听了心疼地摸了摸夏洛克的脸，夏洛克握住他的手说：“回来没订到头等舱，坐在飞机中部，靠窗的位置，旁边是一个五岁大的女孩再隔一个是她的母亲。”

“绝对的噩梦。”约翰笑了起来。

“你无法想象。但是我睡着了，梦见你在我旁边，像这样……”夏洛克伸出手，贴着约翰的皮肤一路抚摸到他的胸口，他身上的衣服遮住了视线，但触感分毫不差地传递给两人，夏洛克一边看着约翰愈发泛起红晕的脸，一边揉弄着约翰的乳头说道：“但等我醒过来的时候，手里握着旁边小女孩的仙女棒，她趁我睡着的时候塞进我手里的。”

约翰毫不客气地大笑出声，“所以你……别掐我……对着一个玩具……”

“是的，没错，但偏偏我们可恶的房东太太在我走之前拉着我说了半个小时的普通人观念，非要我给你准备一个蜜月，好弥补你跟着我受苦受难。”夏洛克微微向下挪了挪手，腹侧的枪伤，留下子弹大小的凹口，他没有保护好约翰的证明，永远不会消失。

“嘿那都过去了，这点小伤不算什么。”约翰握了握夏洛克的手，如此安慰道。

“而你，”夏洛克低下头狠狠亲了约翰一口道：“我一回来就像只小狗一样绕着我打转，就差叼着拖鞋跑过来……知不知道我忍得很辛苦。”

约翰被他说得太不好意思，他很难想象会有另一个人如此想要他，尤其这个人还是夏洛克，他像是被幸福砸中，虚荣心又被喂得餍足，不得不清一清嗓子，提点对方道：“那你还在等什么？我都准备好了……你还在犹豫什么？”

夏洛克盯着他又看了两秒道：“你脸红的样子很有趣……万一你被一口吃完了怎么办。”

“嘿我可不是你的奶油蛋糕。而且，”约翰揪住夏洛克的领口，教育他道：“可别小瞧我，福尔摩斯先生。”但跟伴侣吹嘘性经验的主意糟糕透了，好在约翰悬崖勒马地住了嘴。

夏洛克却轻蔑地笑了一声，他分分钟看透了约翰，道：“你的小屁股是我的。”

“上帝啊……夏洛克……”约翰伸手捂住了脸，“我们能不能别这么……就别这么……”

“不行。”夏洛克伸手扒掉了约翰的睡裤，松紧带在他的腰周勒出一道红印，他好奇地伸手摸了摸，仔细感受指尖的触感。却被约翰连忙打开了手。

约翰进浴室之前，夏洛克就告诉约翰把里面脱干净，猛地暴露让他有种失守感，他掩了两下身下，蛮不好意思地侧过身蜷了起来。虽说住院这几个月来瘦了不少，原来有的一点小肚腩也平了下去，让约翰松了好大一口气。但在夏洛克面前脱光的感觉，还是很奇怪。

夏洛克倒是不在意约翰的反应，他翻身下床，坦荡无比地将衣服和裤子都扔在了椅子上，接着又从约翰的身后搂住他的腰，他的脸就贴在约翰的后腰上，整个人都透着一股变态的架势，约翰忽然觉得自己有点底气不足。

但当夏洛克的舌头真的贴上约翰的股缝，湿软地留下一片凉飕飕的样子时，约翰还是整个人都快熟透了，他咬住指节拼命忍住快到嘴边的呻吟，刚一转腰就被夏洛克按了回去。

“夏洛克……！”约翰脸红地扭过脑袋，他实在是不敢领教夏洛克的段数。

“嘘。你都洗干净了不是吗，让我尝尝你。”他说着，复又低下头去，舌头配合着手指，约翰的后面很快被弄得一塌糊涂，像是张吃不饱的嘴，含吮着夏洛克骨节分明的手指。

约翰脸埋在枕头里大有一副就此闷死自己的架势，夏洛克凑了上来，吻了吻他裸露在外面的耳垂，在他耳边低声道他要开始了，现在这样会有一点难，需要约翰自己跪好。

约翰闻声没有反应，过了一会儿才点了点头，他终于调整好心情放开了枕头，翻过身来对夏洛克道：“正面来吧，这样会比较容易一点。”夏洛克刚推着约翰的腿向上牵引，听到约翰这么说，扭头吻在了约翰的腿弯内侧，“好孩子的奖励。”他解释道。

约翰翻了一个白眼，他自己动了动腰，因为贴得近，蹭过夏洛克的瞬间让他腰都软了软，这让他偷偷咬住了嘴唇。好在夏洛克注意力都放在别的上面，完全没有注意到。

刚开始果然很难。

约翰除了痛什么都感觉不到，尽管理论上他知道该怎么做，但是实践起来比想象中难得多。让约翰放松并不是一件容易的差事，夏洛克吻了吻他藏在衣服底下仍然很柔软的乳头，又将挺直的鼻子埋在那叠衣服里嗅了嗅，他的约翰闻起来是洗衣粉、酒精、红茶和沐浴露的味道，沐浴露还是夏洛克的那瓶，约翰总是偷着用。这让约翰闻起来非常非常地像他自己。夏洛克很高兴，他不停地吻着约翰的胸口，揉捏着约翰的后腰，轻声嘀咕着让他放松，他必须得加把劲，因为约翰摸起来非常烫手，他快要被烫坏了。

完全进去之后，夏洛克几乎有些懒惰地想停下，他周身都仿佛浸在一片温水里，舒服得让他想叹气。而约翰的眼睛里湿乎乎的全是碎光，好一会儿夏洛克才吻了吻约翰，问他感觉如何。约翰柔软的大腿内侧夹在夏洛克的腰上，他的双腿被分得很开，而夏洛克的存在感从未如此之强，他不由自主地感到被充满和饱胀，夏洛克赤裸裸地占据了他最深处的一些东西，约翰的脚趾全都蜷了起来，他说不出话来。

夏洛克用结实的大腿撑住约翰的腰臀一颠又一颠地让约翰适应他时，约翰才能抓着夏洛克的肩膀手臂，用指腹反复地搓揉着夏洛克的皮肤来发泄，但快感太过尖锐时还是不能避免地留下些挠痕。

这让夏洛克很得意，他故意放低了声音在约翰耳边说话，他知道女孩子们都很吃他这一套，但他从来没在约翰身上试过，不过现在他不介意把这些手段都一一尝试。他在约翰耳边尽说些羞于见人的话，他平日里裹上风衣和围巾时总显得冷漠又疏离，但他此刻愿意变成个普通男人，为了穷尽约翰更多美妙的反应而许下承诺和赞美的人，何况他总是发自真心。

“够……够了，夏洛克……过来这里……”约翰咬住嘴唇，眼睛里像是藏了许多星星，他的脸颊又热又红，搂住夏洛克的时候牵连着下身一波痉挛收缩的反应，让两个人都叹息着呻吟。他摸索着夏洛克细碎的卷发，摸索着夏洛克锋利的颧骨，他给了夏洛克一个贴近心灵的吻，“My man。”他小声说给对方听，即便生涩而又让人难为情。

一切都很好，好得出乎约翰的期待，在情事之后，他们留在床上，和彼此和被子纠缠在一起，分享着和对方在一起的第一次事后。那些让人脸红心跳的时刻也都慢慢平复了，约翰被夏洛克半搂在怀里，他的大腿架在夏洛克的腰上，虽然有些硌人，但总归总，闲适总让人昏昏欲睡。

“别睡着了，约翰，我还要带你去洗个澡。我可抱不动你，除非你想让我拖你进去。”

约翰意识迷蒙地笑了一声，建议道：“你还可以架着我进去，像我把你架到床上那样。我现在好困，让我睡吧。”

“懒骨头。”夏洛克拍了一下约翰的屁股，旋即他又抚摸着约翰的背，接触变得温情而和煦，约翰像是被顺着毛的幼犬，本来想有的挣动也都带进梦里去了。

夏洛克以为他睡着了，便下床从浴室拧了条湿毛巾，他想替约翰擦一擦，但完全无从下手。这时约翰将毛巾接了过去，他眼里藏着一点不多见的狡黠。他边擦着身上那些干涸的液体，边对夏洛克说道：“哈德森太太也来跟我说过蜜月的事，说这是最好的一段时光，以后哪怕离婚了也会觉得很美好。”

“无稽之谈。”夏洛克捡起了一旁的睡袍披在身上。

“是的，我同意。无稽之谈。”


End file.
